Sleep'
by FireFoxAxel
Summary: Demyx is good at strip poker. Axel and Zexion are not.  This could go either way.


Oh god, I feel terrible... even if it was funny at the time... why didn't anyone stop me?

Since you're here, I might as well tell you what's going on. I'm Demyx, I'm a nobody without a heart or emotions ( pfft, yeah right. We know as much as you do, that's a lie.) and right now, I'm hiding under the covers of my bed, hiding with good reason, from Axel and Zexion.  
It was all fun and games 'till Luxord, as always, made things 'interesting'. He means one and one thing alone by that.  
Strip poker – with a twist.  
Not only did you lose clothing if you were bad at poker, which Axel and Zexion are, but you have to also go through with a dare, if you refuse, whoever has the element that does not agree with yours, has permission to use it, with painful intentions.  
I'm not too bad at poker, at least, I'd like to think I am. ( Did I mention that strip poker makes me nervous, and I can't concentrate, plus my eyes keep wandering)... all in all, I am almost naked, save for my boxers, which for your enjoyment, are black, with prints of bar codes all over them, a simple message. 'Don't touch what you can't afford'... unless you're a certain few people...  
You think I'm innocent. Heh... not one bit. I am an idiot however,( so I guess I have some child like 'innocence' I can Fein.) So, anyway, yeah... I'm hiding because being the opposite element, I got to soak Axel ,repeatedly . And since the little schemer doesn't exactly have an opposing element, I got to soak Zex a fair few times too. So just to clarify that, I do in fact have Axel and Zexion, wearing next to nothing, soaking wet, ( they'll kill me for ruining their hair... crap!) dripping wet hair, looking for me around the castle. ( I'm trying so hard to not be rather turned on by that...heh... hard...)  
Woah!, Hello! That's an 'issue' I could do without right now, especially since I didn't just soak them for refusing their rather... graphic dares ( seriously, they were that bad AXEL refused them... that's saying something... don't kill me Axel... please.) actually, the graphic content of tonight is also something I could do without thinking about right now, for uh... reasons that would make this situation.. painfully... awkward..  
Oh yeah! Back to what I did. Well... I did also cheat them out of a lot of munny , but that's not too bad, well...  
I dared them to shave Xaldin's eyebrows off... and they did.. ( by the way, Xaldin was passed out on a chair, not conscious... obviously.. ) so yeah.. then Xaldin woke up and well... Axel and Zexion did the honourable thing, a technique they've learnt from a practiced master... me. They legged it! Xaldin gave chase, and by the smug look on his very bald looking face when he returned alone, with the mention of his lances being rammed somewhere profound, I gather a lot of 'curaga' magic has been used tonight, else they wouldn't be after me... they'd probably be crying in pain and bleeding to death somewhere, to be blunt.  
Those were my thoughts up until now, when Axel and Zexion actually found me... FUCK!

-

Axel and Zexion stood in the doorway to Demyx's room, as he promised, half clothed, and soaking wet. Demyx gave up on hiding and threw back the quilt he was hiding under, only to blush scarlet and look from one dripping wet nobody, to the other, then quickly avert his eyes to prevent any un-wanted ... excitement. Axel spoke first.  
"I am NEVER, playing poker with you ever again, you nearly got us killed, soaked us AND 'won' all of our munny!"  
"You know lances really hurt, Demyx" Zexion squeaked, sounding very much pained. Demyx suddenly felt extremely warm, maybe it was the pissed off pyromaniac's body heat trying to have it's revenge, or Demyx was 'feeling guilty'. It prickled the back of his neck uncomfortably, so much so he nearly had to slap himself to regain composure.  
"Please don't kill me, guys" Demyx begged, "You know I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"  
"Raped" Zexion corrected him with an embarrassed and disgusted glance at, and mirrored by Axel.  
"You know we're gonna have to get our own back Dem" Axel smirked, though it was only half'hearted' Demyx, Zexion and Axel were considered close friends to each other, though under these circumstances, a little could change. Demyx's 'guilt' was quickly replaced by a chill running the length of his spine several times, loosely interoperated as 'fear'  
"I'm going to make you 'see' things that will never let you sleep again for this!" Zexion smiled, ( considered a rarity to the rest of the Organization, thought it was worth a mention) Demyx had heard that before, but last time 'fear' was most definitely what he was feeling at the time... if you follow me...  
"I'm gonna burn you SO hard!" Axel was seriously smirking now.  
Demyx smirked for the first time since thinking his friends were actually going to kill him. 'Hard eh?, well... this could get interesting.'  
"Oh yeah? Is that a threat or a promise?" Demyx grinned.  
Both nobodies, after closing and locking the door, advanced towards Demyx, lying vulnerable on the bed, smirking and grinning from ear to ear.  
"Both"

-

Hi, my names Demyx. And that was the BEST night of 'sleep' I've ever had.


End file.
